MS-14A Gelgoog
The MS-14A Gelgoog (ゲルググ,Gerugugu) was the last mass production mobile suit produced by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14A is the mass production version of the Gelgoog, it was equipped with a shield, a twin beam sword (also referred to as a "beam naginata") and a beam rifle, a first for a Zeon mobile suit. The Gelgoog was a superior mobile suit in every aspect to the MS-06F Zaku II and even the MS-09R Rick Dom. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, is the MS-14A Gelgoog's main weapon in close-range melee combat. The beam sword operates by generating a beam of plasma contained and shaped by an I-field. Because of the heat of the plasma the beam sword can cut through any alloy. The twin beam sword's handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. This allows the pilot to incorporate different techniques into their fighting style than they would normally be capable of. When not in use, it is stored on the back. ;*Beam Rifle :The MS-14A Gelgoog is the first mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. The technology of the rifle allows the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*Sniper Beam Rifle :A different model of the beam rifle used by the Gelgoog, has a longer shooting range and packs a heavier punch than the standard production beam rifle. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :A large bazooka originally used by the MS-09R Rick Dom. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*380mm Giant Bazooka :A large bazooka originally used by MS-09G Dwadge. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 5 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. The barrel is fitted with a thermal covering in order to reduce distortion due to heat. ;*360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon :A short barrel bullpup-style rocket cannon, this weapon is magazine-fed and launches rocket-propelled shape charges. ;*Beam Machine Gun :A handheld beam weapon originally used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga, it is powered by a replaceable e-pac. The beam machine gun was used by The Sleeves' Gelgoog. ;*Prototype Beam Rifle :An experimental beam rifle used by Anavel Gato's Gelgoog. Its large size made it impossible to store inside a regular vessel. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and has an anti-beam coating to protect against beam attacks. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog's shield is arm-mounted and seems to be styled after the shields used by the African Zulu tribe. When not in use, the shield can be mounted on the back to free up the arms. Equipment ;*Sand Hose :Used by Masai N'gava's Gelgoog, the sand sprayed from this large hose blinds the enemy, making it difficult to close in and attack, even from range. History By the middle of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon was well aware that the Earth Federation Forces was researching and developing mobile suit projects to counter the Zeon's army of mobile suits. Despite Zeon's advanced mobile suit technology, the appearance of the RX-78-2 Gundam with its beam rifle technology followed by the mass production RGM-79 GMs equipped with the Beam Spray gun quickly negated Zeon's advantage. The Zeonic company decided that its mobile suits needed to incorporate the vastly superior beam weapons into its mobile suit designs. So, when the plans for the new mobile suit (MS-11 Gelgoog) showed up, they redesigned the plans to be able to use beam weapons. The project implemented development data from the MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type, which lost to Zimmad's MS-09R Rick Dom as Zeon's mainstay space combat MS. The plans for the original "MS-11 Gelgoog" only allowed it to use ballistic weapons like the machine gun, and its power output was unable to handle a Beam-based weapon. After redesigning the plans, the mobile suit was capable of using beam-based weapons. Removing the designation "MS-11" and shifting it to the Pezun Project's MS-11 Action Zaku, they redesignated the new mobile suit "MS-14", but retained the name. The initial production Gelgoog is known as the YMS-14 Gelgoog. The United Maintenance Plan was implemented during production of the Gelgoog.1/100 MG MS-14 Gelgoog Ver. 2.0 The Gelgoog was mainly produced at Granada and A Baoa Qu, with some documents describing the overall number of units being 738. While the Gelgoog was the most powerful production-type MS of the One Year War by a considerable margin, matching or slightly exceeding the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam unit, it was never produced in the numbers required to counter the sheer numbers of RGM-79 GMs that walked off the production lines before the end of the war. Full deployment of the Gelgoog was delayed due to full-scale production of the new beam rifle, resulting in only 67 machines participating in the decisive battle of A Baoa Qu.HG 1/144 Regelgu manual It is possible that if the Gelgoog had been pushed into production even two weeks sooner, it may have been able to secure victory for Zeon. The last major problem with the Gelgoog was that it had mainly rookie pilots inside the cockpits, as most of Zeon's more experienced pilots had been killed in earlier battles. These novice pilots had seen little or no combat before the Battle of A Baoa Qu, and could not use their Gelgoogs effectively enough to counter the Federation's less powerful GM models, piloted by skilled veterans of the Battle of Solomon. One customized unit would be operated by Erik Blanke, unfortunate for Erik he would have an encounter with the Federation's White Devil and his Gelgoog would be damaged, before he could be killed however the pilot would disengage the battle with him, to pursue the MSN-02 Zeong. After the war, some units were taken by the Federation to serve as high-performance aggressor trainer units, while others escaped into deep space with various Zeon remnants; the majority had either died at A Baoa Qu or were marched off to the scrapper's torch. Some examples of old MS-14 Gelgoog units survived postwar in museums. During U.C. 0088 one unit would be used by the Blue Team of the African Liberation Front rebel group, and painted in their distinctive light blue-on-blue colors. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and would be used by "The Sleeves" during the third of the major Neo Zeon Movements. These mobile suits would be repainted into a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Variants ;*MS-14A Gelgoog (Stutzer) ;*MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type ;*MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon ;*MS-14D Desert Gelgoog ;*MS-14F Gelgoog Marine ;*MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type ;*MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger ;*MS-14A Gelgoog Rainer Cziommer Custom :A customized Gunpla built and operated by Rainer Cziommer, its painted in his personal colors and equipped with the MRC-F20 SUMO's flight booster. Gallery Ms-14-igloo.jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 MS-14(HERBERT VON KUSPEN´S GELGOOG).jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert von Kuspen Custom) as featured in MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 GelgoogScan.JPG|MS-14 Gelgoog, re-illustrated by Yutaka Izubuchi Ms-14-gpb.jpg|MS-14A Gelgoog (GPB colors) gelgoogerikblanke.png|MS-14A Gelgoog (Erik Blanke Custom) examgelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog EXAM System Type ms-14-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun ms-14-shield.jpg|Shield Ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|Giant Bazooka 360rocketcannon.jpg|360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon Gelgoog_Prototype_Beam_Rifle.png|Sniper Beam Rifle ms-14-twinbeamsword.jpg|Twin beam sword MS-14A_Gelgoog.jpg|SD Gelgoog as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars YMS-14_Gelgoog_Gato_Custom.jpg|SD Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gelgoog-morishita.jpg|Gelgoog: illustration by Naochika Morishita Tsukasa Kotobuki.jpeg|Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) with prototype experimental beam rifle Gelgoog Desert.jpg|Gelgoog Desert Type ms14_GatoGelgoog_GCardBuilder.jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) as featured in Gundam Card Builder Gelgoog Masai N'gava.jpg|Gundam War - MS-14 Gelgoog (Masai N'gava Unit) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Ms14a_SleevesGelgoog_SDGGenGenesis.jpg|SD Gelgoog (Sleeves Custom) as seen on Sony PlayStation 4's "SD Gundam G Generation Genesis" video game (2016) BondsOfBattlefield_p01_rgm79c-4thImmortal_ms14a-AnavelGato.jpg|Gato's Gelgoog as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield arcade game Ms14a_GatoGelgoog_GundamDioramaFront.jpg|Gato's Gelgoog as featured in Bandai Namco's Gundam Diorama Front online game (2015) File:Gelgoogqu 0079.png|A Baoa Qu's Gelgoog, armed with Beam Rifle (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) ms14a_p01_DefendingMusai_08MST-OVA_episode12.jpg|Gelgoog defending a Musai cruiser near the Earth orbit (from The 08th MS Team OVA) ms14a_p02_BeamRifle_08MST-OVA_episode12.jpg|Gelgoog fires Beam Rifle (08MST) Erik Gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog (Erik Blanke Custom) vs Guncannon as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title ms14_KuspenGelgoog_MSIgloo_p01.jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert von Kuspen Custom) armed with beam rifle and shield as seen on MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 OVA ms14a_GatoGelgoog_0083_p01.jpg|Gato's Gelgoog with Rick Doms, during the defence of Zeon's space fortress A Baoa Qu as seen on Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA ms14a_GatoGelgoog_0083_p02.jpg|Close-up of Gato's Gelgoog (0083) ms14a_GatoGelgoog_0083_p03.jpg|Gato's Gelgoog (center) armed with Beam Rifle and Beam Saber (0083) ms14a_GatoGelgoog_0083_p04.jpg|Gato's Gelgoog slashes at a GM with Beam Saber (0083) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p01_FrontView_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai N'gava's Gelgoog as seen on Gundam ZZ TV series ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p02_ZetaGundam_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog confronting Gundam Team's Zeta Gundam (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p03_BeamRifle_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog fires Beam Rifle (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p04_BeamSword_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog armed with Beam Sword (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p05_BeamSaberDuel_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Beam Saber duel between Masai's Gelgoog and ZZ Gundam (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p06_SandHose_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog picking up the Sand Hose (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p07_SandHoseAttack_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Masai's Gelgoog using Sand Hose (ZZ) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p08_DodgingSandHoseAttack_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (right) dodging sand from Masai's Gelgoog's Sand Hose (ZZ) Gelgoog - Dido Kaltoha.jpg|U.C. 0088: Gelgoog (Dido Kaltoha Custom) of African Liberation Front, armed with 380mm Giant Bazooka (ZZ) Gato-gelgoog-GBD.jpg Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_OriginalGelgoog_box.jpg|1/144 Original Gelgoog Mass Production Type (1982): box art Hguc-ms-14a.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (2007): box art Gunpla_HGUC_GatoGelgoog_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art HGUC_Gelgoog_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog (Unicorn Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Gunpla_1-100_OriginalGelgoog_box.jpg|1/100 Original Gelgoog Mass Production Type (1981): box art RealtypeGelgoog.jpg|1/100 Real Type MS-14A Gelgoog (Incorrectly labeled as MS-11; 1982): box art Mg-ms14-a.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (original; 1997): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_GatoGelgoog_box.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14 Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) (Limited edition metallic coating release; 1999): box art Mg-ms14-ag.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) (2003): box art MG - MS-14A - Gelgoog - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (ver. 2.0; 2008): box art Gunpla_1-60_OriginalGelgoog_box.jpg|1/60 Original Gelgoog Mass Production Type (1983): box art Real Type.jpg|1/100 MS-14 Gelgoog (Night Battle Type; non-canonical) conversion based on 1/100 Real Type MS-14A Gelgoog model kit Gelgoog Minelayer.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (ver. 2.0) model kit with optional "minelayer' backpack Action Figures MSiA_ms14a_p01_Asia.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-14A Gelgoog" (Asian release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_ms14a_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-14A Gelgoog" (North American release includes "Gattle" action figure; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms14_BlackTriStar_limited_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-14 Gelgoog (Black Tri-Star's Custom)" (20th Century Toy Museum (Kagoshima Exhibition) exclusive; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms14_Gato_p01_JapanLimited.jpg|MSiA / MIA "YMS-14 Gelgoog (Anavel Gato's Custom)" (Japan C3PRE Summer exclusive; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms14_Gato_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-14 Gato's Gelgoog" (North American release; 2001): package front view. EMSiA_ms14a_p01.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "MS-14A Gelgoog" (2008): package front view. EMSiA_ms14a_p02.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-14A Gelgoog" (2008): package rear view. EMSiA_ms14_Kuspen_p01_front.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert von Kuspen Custom)" (2008): package front view. EMSiA_ms14_Kuspen_p02_back.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert von Kuspen Custom)" (2008): package rear view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p01_package.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): package front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p02_content.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): content front view. MSiA_GAceLimited_CaptainIsZakuSan_p03_Products.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "Thank you! Good-Bye! Captain is Zaku-san" (Gundam Ace exclusive limited edition triple pack; 2008): finished products - Gelgoog-san (left), Captain Zaku (center), and Dom-san (right). Zeonography_3010b_GalbaldyAlpha-Green_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α / MS-14A Gelgoog" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3010b_GalbaldyAlpha-Green_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α / MS-14A Gelgoog" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3010b_Gelgoog-GalbaldyAlpha_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3010b "MS-17 Galbaldy α" figure: sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-14A Gelgoog figure (left) HCMPro_ms-14Gelgoog_p01_front.jpg|1/200 High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) "MS-14 Gelgoog (MS Igloo Version)" (2007): package front view. HCMPro_ms-14Gelgoog-Kuspen_p01_front.jpg|1/200 HCM-Pro "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert Von Kuspen Custom)" (2007): package front view. HCMPro_ms-14Gelgoogs_p03_samples.jpg|Product samples of HCM-Pro Gelgoogs, from left: "MS-14S Char's Gelgoog", "MS-14 Gelgoog (MS Igloo Version)", and "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert Von Kuspen Custom)". Notes and Trivia *At one point during Mobile Suit Gundam's production, the Gelgoog was named the Gyan.http://gundam.aeug.org/archives/1999/01/1156.html *In the opening of Gundam 0083 OVA's first episode, the customized Gelgoog piloted by Anavel Gato was seen armed with the standard production Beam Rifle and a Beam Saber. References ms-gelgoog_gato.jpg|MS-14A Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom): information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External Links *MS-14A Gelgoog on MAHQ.net *MS-14A Gelgoog on Gundams Over Germany ja:MS-14A ゲルググ